Robbie's World Wide Adventure Part 1 Transcripts
Here is the Transcript for Robbie's World Wide Adventure Part 1. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For this is Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode starts in Outer space above Earth. Dr. Eggman's battle fleet comes into view and Eggman is seen in the control room. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): Oh ho ho ho! An alarm sounds. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): Hmmmm?! Sonic arrives on Eggman's fleet. Alarms are sounded, Battalions of Egg Fighters emerge and cannons turn towards Sonic. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): Fire! Cannons shoot. Sonic dodges the blasts and barges through the Egg Fighters. Eggman arrives in a mech and shoots at Sonic who dodges it. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): Why you little....! So, He continues with an onslaught of gunfire and missiles and Sonic escapes into a corridor. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): You're not getting away! Shoots his mech's hand after Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): (runs down the corridor before noticing the mech's incoming hand) Wuh-oh! Sonic is grabbed by the mech's hand and is pulled back to Eggman where Sonic summons the Chaos Emeralds. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): What?! Eggman's mech closes its hands around Sonic. Sonic transforms into Super Sonic and blows the mech's arms off. Super Sonic shoots through the mech before turning around. Eggman, realizing he's in trouble, escapes in his Egg Mobile. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): Uh oh, Time to go! Super Sonic follows Eggman through his battle feet, destroying the flagship and several other smaller ships, until they arrive at the Chaos Energy Cannon. As Eggman enters the main room of the station, he falls out of the Egg Mobile. Super Sonic bursts through the floor. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): S-Sonic! (falls down on his knees and begs) I-I'm sorry! R-really! L-look, Go easy on me! I'll turn over a new leaf, I swear! Just give me a chance! Super Sonic: Well, This is new. Showing remorse, Eggman? If you played nice, I wouldn't have to break all your toys. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): (grinning as he pushes a hidden button) Gotcha. Panels emerges from the floor. Super Sonic: Wha? Super Sonic attempts to escape, But is trapped in a high energy shield while Eggman laughs. Sonic has the Chaos Emeralds ripped out of him, Returning him to normal while he screams in pain. The Chaos Energy Cannon starts to open. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): Ho ho ho ho ho! Oh, I've waited a long time for this! (presses a button) Fire! The Chaos Energy Cannon fires a beam on Earth. The Earth breaks apart and Dark Gaia starts to emerge from the planet's core. Eggman watches the event. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): Whoooah! Dark Gaia rises from the planet's core. Meanwhile, Sonic transforms into Sonic the Werehog. The Chaos Emeralds fall down around Sonic the Werehog and the Chaos Energy Cannon deactivates. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): Ho ho ho! Success! A brilliant success! It's just as the Gaia Manuscripts foretold! The entity that was sealed within the planet has awakened. Now I just need to harness its power. Eggman Land will finally come to be! Nyah ha ha ha! Sonic the Werehog: You've really... gone and done it this time, Eggman. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): Ahh, Sonic. That's a good look for you. Festive! So long, friend! Eggman seals himself safely inside his Egg Mobile before opening the airlock. Sonic the Werehog tries to hold on, but fails. Sonic the Werehog and the Chaos Emeralds are sucked out into space and fall towards the Earth. Dark Gaia screeches before breaking apart and scattering across the planet. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Sonic the Werehog (V.O.): Robbie's World Wide Adventure Part 1! At the Cyberspace Command Center, Palutena and Pit were amazed to see Sonic the Hedgehog transforming at will into a werehog from in the viewing globe. Pit: Wow! Did you see that, Lady Palutena? Lady Palutena: Yes I have, Pit. I hope you learn to use your form wisely, Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog: You bet, Palutena, I'mpretty much used to it. Meanwhile on Earth, Robbie came to Twilight's house as he knocked on the door. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Twilight. Are ya home? As the door opened, Twilight answered it with Flurry Heart in one arm. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Robbie. What brings you here? Robbie Diaz: Nah, Nothing much. I just thought I'd stop by and see how you're doing. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Twilight Sparkle: Flurry Heart sure is happy to see you. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, I think so too. As Robbie came inside, Flurry Heart held out her arms wanting him to hold her. Robbie Diaz: Aw, Looks like Flurry Heart wants me to hold her. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, Maybe she does. With that said, Twilight gave Flurry Heart to Robbie as he held her. Robbie Diaz: Hi there, Flurry Heart. How are you doing today? Flurry Heart: (cooing) Twilight Sparkle: Just so you know, I'm only babysitting until Cadance and Shining Armor are finished with their meeting. Robbie Diaz: Oh, That's cool. Just as Robbie and Twilight spend their time babysitting Flurry Heart, Robbie started to notice the stench. Robbie Diaz: (sniffs) Phew, What is that smell. Twilight Sparkle: Looks like somebody needs a diaper change. So, Twilight started changing Flurry Heart's diaper as Robbie showed Smarty Pants and passed the baby wipes, ointment, powder and clean diaper and threw the dirty one away. Flurry Heart: (giggles) Twilight Sparkle: (finish using the hand gel and picks her baby niece up) There we go, Flurry Heart. You're all clean and ready to play again. (kisses her cheek) Flurry Heart: (cooing) At Canterlot High, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna are about to make their announcement. Principal Celestia: , . Vice Principal Luna: , . Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts